Dum teenage romance
by Time of change
Summary: Beth Greene and Jacob Grimes falling in love was never easy but now they've got a chance of being happy
1. Chapter 1

Jacob and Beth story how Beth fell in love with Jacob Grime and what happened after the farm fell in season 2.

"This not a democracy anymore!"Rick said.

There was rustling in the woods Daryl and Rick went to investigate the noise. Later on that evening Jacob was on watch looking out for walkers; Beth sat next him trying to figure out what on his mind.

"Your dad, do you think he meant what he said?" Asked Beth.

"No I don't think so I think he was frustrated by the events of the farm." Said Jacob. Who still had his gun on show. Beth was sheltered by the apocalypse because of her dad way.

"Well just be thankful you are with friends and family." Said Jacob.

"What do you think is going to happen next?" Asked Beth. Jacob looked at her she was afraid of the new environment around her.

"Stick next to me you will do just fine promise." Said Jacob.

"Are you flirting with me Jacob Grimes?" Asked Beth. Jacob blushed unbelievable thought Jacob.

"I know your just being friendly I don't mind I could go for a laugh." Said Beth.

"Um, well your taking things well I thought you would be upset about losing your home, boyfriend and everything else." Said Jacob.

"No I am upset about it all and it was my childhood home that were I grew up." Said Beth. Jacob placed a hand on her knee to comfort her she smiled at him.

"Thank Jacob." She said she rested her head on his shoulder nuzzling into him for comfort.

"You don't mind if I do this right?" Asked Beth.

"I am fine with it but I don't mind I am not taking advantage of you." Said Jacob.

"No your my best friend remember." She smiled at him.

"I love you so much as a friend Jacob Grimes." Said Beth.

"I love you as a friend to Beth Greene." Said Jacob. In the morning things between Beth and Jacob where very awkward around one another.

Maggie went to see what was on her sisters mind and. She looked around at her sister holding her gun.

"So I saw you and Jacob where chatting last night did you have fun?" Asked Maggie.

"Well we chatted that all we did I am not looking for boyfriend he nice and all but I am not interested right now." Said Beth.

"Well there no harm in looking Beth you got grab happiness anyway you can I know you loved Jimmy, but Jacob he not that bad." Said Maggie.

"I know but I am not so sure about love or romance right now I'll give it while before I tried to get back on the horse again." Said Beth.

"Well just think about it you never no." Said Maggie.

She looked at Jacob once more talking to T-dog and Daryl they scouting a rote or something. Beth ignored him.

"See you can't stop looking at him Bethy." Said Maggie.

"Okay, you got me there I don't fancy him... But I don't know what the future will hold." Said Beth.

"Well just pray and you will see what the future will hold." Said Beth.

"Guys we found a place to call home." Said Daryl. They looked and they found something a prison and looked at beautiful place indeed.

This story is about Jacob and Beth how they fell in love in the zombie apocalypse but sometimes love is it not always smooth. This set in season three if you have anything to add to my story about Jacob and Beth and how they fell in love then please leave a review it would help me out all lot. Plus Jacob Grimes story is still continuing as well half way threw season 5. Season 6 will be published around sometime after the mid season finale. And the part B will be published around the season finale as well.


	2. Confession

It's been a few days since they establish the prison it was a perfect environment for a home Maggie was putting up boxes on the table along Jacob was not only thinking about the prisoners they locked up. Beth walked past him and gave him a courteous smile and it was nice that she smiled. She seemed so sad half of the time.

"What's going on between you and my sister there something going on?" Asked Maggie.

"O.. It's nothing, we are just acquaintances that all nothing romantic." Said Jacob. He set something in a box.

"Would you like it too, because I think she would like it to." Said Maggie, she found wash bowls; the prison was slowly taking shape in a homely kind of way.

"Look, I had a girlfriend before all of this I don't know what happened to her I guess she did." Said Jacob.

"O... Does your family know about this?" He nodded at her giving her a grin.

"I introduce her to my dad and my mom and my brother before all of this went down, she was in the same year as me." Said Jacob.

"Sorry I had no idea how much you had a normal life." Said Maggie. Jacob rolled his eyes Daryl came in his crossbow.

"Hay, your dad was traveling over most of the prison it just for safety concerns that all." Said Daryl.

"I consider that wise decision to make because we can't live in this place without thinking it's sunshine and roses." Said Jacob.

Daryl nodded before walking off with him. Beth walked into Maggie nodded at her. Indicated that to make her move. She sat down next to the ammunition box. Jacob sat next her wondering what was on her best friend's mind, she had been in avoiding him the past few weeks making eye contact with him before walking just about taking care of Judith like she was being a babysitter like. She knows she can't maintain a secret even if she tried to; Beth was unaware that Jacob was sitting next to her. She froze before turning to face him again. He was handsome, but things would be awkward because of her papa and his dad. She went up, but Jacob grabbed her by the arm not in a forceful way.

"Can we talk about the way you have been avoiding me recently, please?" He implored her.

"It's complicated because I know it can never happen between theses people." Said Beth.

"Good, at least try and say it because I am getting fed up on treading on egg shells with you, I want my best friend back." Said Jacob.

"Good, let say this person liked this person more than just a friend." Said Beth.

"See, I am pretty sure Daryl and Carol can work on their issues." Said Jacob.

"No... No, it's them, but I am scared to tell him because I am afraid he will refuse me." Said Beth.

"Well, just tell him don't be afraid to speak your mind." Said Jacob

"well captain obvious have you estimated it out yet?" Asked Beth

"What! It you and I but why do you want to be in a relationship with me?" Asked Jacob Grimes

"I don't no why I just figured it out it was appealing to me at first." Said Beth. He looked intwere eyes and they where telling the truth about feelings towards him. Jacob pushed some of her blonde hair back behind the ear; Beth blushed and she felt some warmth inside her heart and it was pounding out her chest. His hands on her Waist, her lips where inches from a kiss Jacob hands placed his on her waist her breathing became faster. Her eye where about to kiss, but then a loud noise came above the tannoy. Jacob ran along with Beth they found that someone turned on the generators on. Jacob surcharged around, for his family looked around he shoot at the walkers along with Beth. Hershel joined them.

"Have you seen my dad?" Asked Jacob. Who shoot at the walkers. He nodded at him. He saw him he had a panicked look on his face he was worried that his wife and other son was dead. Then he saw Maggie coming out with a bundle in her arms it was a baby girl it was his sister; but something hit him like a tone of bricks.

"No! No! No! No!" His dad collapsed on the floor in pain. His dad had not been seen since his mom died. Beth went to find Jacob he was humming something to himself. Beth looked at him.

"Are you okay? " silly question to ask but it was the only one she could think off.

"Well I don't know, I know my brother on the warpath I know he wasn't his fault mum died but my dad he's shutting down." Beth hugged him he hugged her back they smiled at him. He cupped her cheeks. She smiled at him.

"I know this seems like I really bad idea but can I kiss you?" Asked Beth. He nodded he bent down to kiss her the kiss lasted for about a while now. Beth really enjoyed the kiss. They only broke apart just for air.

"We have to tell you dad about us because I don't want to sneak around and be disrespectful to him." Said Jacob.

"I think that fair." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"But now not the time because things need to die down before we can announce or relationship okay." Said Jacob. She nodded at him.

This whole thing was very exciting and new to her again. Beth wrapped her arms around him. So did Jacob this is what he wanted to be with her make her very happy as well.

Later at night Beth was still kissing Jacob goodnight but they did not want to let go of him.

"Listen as much as I love kissing you I've got to get some rest we've all got jobs to do." They kissed one another one last time before departing to her call but still feeling his kiss on her lips she can't wait to tell her big sister about her new boyfriend.


End file.
